


Advice

by kolivan



Series: Island Love [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Heatwave struggled to swallow his pride. "But, I need advice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Advice**  
>  Rating: K+

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Heatwave struggled to swallow his pride. "But, I need advice."

"On?"

"... Relationships."

Kade beamed. "Well well well, the Heatser has finally hooked himself one, eh? Never thought you had it in you, buddy. What's her name? Is she hot? What do chick bots even look like for you guys?"

Heatwave growled in annoyance. "Relationships aren't like that for us! It's... difficult to explain."

Kade shrugged. "Well they seem to be similar to ours, so I'm sure I've got some advice you could use to woo the gal of your dreams."

The red mech sighed and facepalmed. "Why did I even bother?"

* * *

"I need advice."

"On what?"

"Relationships. I already tried asking Kade, but..."

"Say no more." Dani replied. "What kind of advice are you looking for?"

Heatwave rubbed the back of his helm. "Well, I've never been all that great at confessing feelings."

"Well that's no joke." Dani laughed when Heatwave glared. "When it comes to confessing your feelings to another, it can be tricky, but most of the time, try to avoid dropping hints and just come out and say it. If you drop hints and the other isn't getting it, it just leaves the two of you confused and frustrated and that's never good."

Heatwave thought for a moment, then nodded. "I think I understand. So no dropping hints, just come out and say it?"

Dani nodded. "And try not to be too blunt or oblique about it. You don't have to rush, just go slow."

"I think I get it." the red mech replied. "Thanks, Dani."

"No problem, Heatwave." she smiled. "So, who's the girl you've got a crush on?"

He blushed. "Why does everyone keep asking that?!"

* * *

He took a deep breath before he headed down into the bunker below the firehouse, seeing Boulder and Chase watching television on the couch as the elevator lowered.

"You two just get back from patrol?"

"Affirmative. Chief and I returned from patroling the docks only a few minutes ago." Chase replied.

"And Graham and I just got back from Mount Griffon."

Heatwave nodded. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Negative. For once, everything seemed to be peaceful and in order, a rare moment on the island."

"Good." The red mech said, before he took a deep breath. "I... have something to tell you guys, just you two."

Chase and Boulder turned away from the TV to look at their leader.

Heatwave swallowed. "I... I'm going to... ask Blades out on a date..." he mumbled the last part.

Chase crooked a brow. "I'm sorry, Heatwave, but I'm afraid we can't hear you if you mumble."

"I'm going to ask Blades... out on a date..." The red mech's cheeks flushed a light shade of blue.

His two teammates could only look at him before they smiled.

"Finally!" They said in unison, leaving the firetruck confused.

Boulder spoke first. "We were both wondering when you would finally muster up the courage to do it."

"And it would seem that that time is now. Boulder, I believe you own me three cubes of midgrade."

The bulldozer laughed. "I guess I do."

Heatwave sighed and shook his head before going back to his quarters to wait for Blades to return from patrol, but before he left the room, he turned back to his two other teammates in time to see Chase lay his helm on Boulder's shoulder, and he smiled before leaving.


End file.
